Going Down
by ShieldShockLuvr
Summary: Steve wants to treat Darcy on Valentines Day. Darcy's down for that. But that's not all she's down for. Smut ahoy!


Don't own, don't sue. Pure unadulterated Valentines Day smut ahead.

* * *

His hands crept higher and higher up her body, making her thighs quiver in anticipation. His battle-roughened hands dragged across her sensitive skin. Thick fingers teased her curls as he came closer and closer to her sex.

She was unable to stop herself from imagining what it would feel to have them inside her, pumping deliciously slowly, dragging back and forth over her clit.

He loved foreplay, the bastard, teasing her until she was a quivering mess on the bed or the floor or the counters. But it was times like this when her every nerve was alive and inflamed with his touch that she wished he would just fuck her.

She ached with the need to be filled with his cock. To be owned by him. They'd already gone out for dinner for Valentines Day, but she was still hungry, hungry for his cock.

"Steve, please… oh God," she gasped in pleasure as he slowly massaged her outer lips, making sure to drag one knuckle across her clit. "Please fuck me Steve!" She barely managed to get the words out. It was too much effort.

But thanks to his enhanced senses he'd heard her. The self-satisfied smirk said it all.

"Oh no, Darcy, first I want you to scream my name," he whispered huskily.

He teased his way down her body until his mouth hovered over her sex. His lust-filled blue eyes met hers as he blew a puff of air on her clit.

"Oh fuck, Steve!"

He grinned at her before diving in like a man starved, fucking her with his tongue. She was reduced to chanting his name over and over again.

Her incoherent moans spurred him on. He tugged her clit into his mouth and hummed.

The vibrations zipped through her like Thor's lightning. "Oh God, Steve…" she shrieked. "Yes, yes, suck my clit!" She didn't even care if Jane or Thor heard from their suite. She'd been subjected to the sounds of their lovemaking, turnabout was fair play and all that.

Her legs were shaking. She could feel the edge of the orgasm creeping up on her. Electricity raced through her body, igniting every nerve. She grabbed Steve by the hair, pressing him harder against her clit.

Steve growled in response. He loved it when she pulled his hair and took charge. The vibrations against her clit were getting stronger as his animalistic noises increased. She was going to come if he kept it up and she wasn't ready to. She wanted to pleasure him too.

Taking control, she forced him onto his back.

He gazed up at her. His blue eyes blown with lust and need. Pressing her thighs together, she looked down on him. He was gorgeous. Whatever the serum Dr. Erskine pumped into him was, it had done amazing work. Clothed, he was magnificent with an ass that begged to be grabbed. Naked, he was even better. He possessed exquisitely sculpted arms just made for wrapping around her body or holding her against the elevator wall while they fucked, defined abs she enjoyed licking to make him squirm, and a long thick cock she couldn't wait to get inside her.

Grabbing his hair again, she sat on his face.

Steve didn't waste a moment and started lapping at her clit again, clearly trying to make her cum. But in this position she had the advantage, she pressed down on his face, yanking on his blond hair as she did so.

He growled against her clit, increasing his efforts. He like women who took charge. The first time they had ever been together was up against Tony's bar, only a few days after they first met. She'd grabbed his butt and said something snarky. He snarked right back. And then they were kissing. The sexual tension was strong and neither could resist it.

They ended up fucking three times that first night.

Looking down at the body of the man beneath her, as he nibbled and sucked at her, she couldn't help but thank whatever god had pushed them together. She brought her mind back to the present and reached behind her to pinch one pink nipple.

Steve squeaked.

Taking his noise as the sign of pleasure that it was, she twisted the bud sharply between her fingers.

His chest heaved and shuddered. He tore his mouth away from her clit to shout his enjoyment for everyone to hear. She couldn't help the grin that snaked across her lips as she guided his mouth back to her core. His nipples were so sensitive, like they were a direct line to his cock. She reached down to pinch and tug on the other one, rolling each bud between her fingers to the music of groans and whimpers directly against her clit.

It was sweet music to her ears.

His hands had moved to grip her hips, keeping her attached to his mouth. Gasps and groans flew from her lips. Oh God, she was going to come any second now. She'd been on the edge for far too long.

But ecstasy was just out of reach; even now, he was still teasing, dragging his teeth across her clit, stopping her orgasm as it started.

"Steve," she panted. "Let me come!"

She felt a tiny chuckle vibrate against her as he bit down lightly, causing her to gasp again.

Fine, if that's the way he wanted to play it, she was willing to oblige.

She leaned back and reached for his nipples again. She didn't need to touch his cock to get him off, she had his undoing right at her fingertips.

She grabbed his nipples, yanking on them sharply, dragging her fingernails across the sensitive skin. She watched for his reaction. His strong jaw was nestled between her thighs, neck arched and drenched in her fluids. Before he'd been somewhat in control but now his jaw was clenching rhythmically as he screamed her name against her clit.

That was all it took.

She grabbed his hair and arched against him as the orgasm tore through her.

Fire swept through her veins. She couldn't give voice to words, it was too much effort. The only sounds she could manage were breathy gasps and grunts.

He sucked her clit throughout her climax, keeping her in a state of orgasm for she didn't know how long. Eventually. it became too much and she pushed his head away.

"Darcy, are you okay?" His voice was rough, but filled with concern.

She could only nod wordlessly at him as he helped her lie down on the bed.

He still hadn't come yet. His cock was nearly purple with need and she knew exactly what would soothe him.

"Come here baby," she rasped, her voice felt hoarse even though she hadn't even been screaming. "Let me take care of you."

He smiled sweetly and laid down next to her, so she could turn her head and take him into her mouth. He was so close it wasn't going to even take two minutes for him to come. Still, she pulled out all her best moves. He had been so good to her, he deserved it.

She deepthroated him easily. He was long and so thick, the weight of him on her tongue in her throat had taken some getting used to, but now it was easy. He tasted of Steve and lust and she often found herself craving the flavor. But the thing she loved the most about going down on him was how he shuddered and whimpered as her throat massaged the head of his cock.

She could feel him shaking as he started to come but she didn't pull away. She loved his cum, the way it tasted: bitter but still delicious. She hadn't ever swallowed before she slept with Steve. But something about him made her change her mind. He never tried to persuade her, but early in their relationship she learned it was a kink of his. Every time she had given him a blow job, he'd looked so disappointed when she pulled away, refusing to let him cum in her mouth. Until one time he'd accidentally come too soon, spilling his seed down her throat. He'd talked so encouragingly dirty to her the entirety of his orgasm about how hot it was that she swallowed. She'd been hooked ever since.

A high groan shattered her thoughts as his cum started to spurt out of his slit.

"Darcy… oh fuck… Darcy… yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God, that's it, swallow my cum! Suck it down your sexy throat. Swallow it all, doll. Suck it! My cum is the only one you will ever taste," he hissed into the air as he pulsed into her mouth, thick ropey lines of cum slipping down her throat.

After she'd finished sucking him dry, she pulled his now flaccid cock out of her mouth and licked it clean.

He groaned, pushing her away, far too sensitive to continue.

Exhausted, she collapsed next to him on the bed. "So, babe, think you're up for round five?"

The sound of his laughter was all the confirmation she needed to hear.

* * *

I hope you have a Happy Valentines day! Please review!


End file.
